1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle seat assembly including a seat back pivotally coupled to a seat cushion by a recliner mechanism wherein the seat assembly includes an easy-entry mechanism to move the seat assembly to an easy-entry position and allows the seat back to fold flat against the seat cushion.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive vehicles typically include one or more seat assemblies having a seat cushion and a seat back for supporting passengers above a vehicle floor. The seat assembly is commonly mounted to the vehicle floor by a seat track assembly for providing fore and aft adjustment of the seat assembly for passenger comfort. The seat back is also typically operatively coupled to the seat cushion by a recliner assembly for providing pivotal movement relative to the seat cushion. Further, it is common for the seat track assembly and the recliner assembly to be synchronized or linked together to allow the seat assembly to be adjusted to an easy-entry position. In the easy-entry position, the seat assembly is slid forward by the seat track assembly and the seat back is tilted forwardly to a dumped position to facilitate access or ingress behind the seat assembly.
In addition, it is often desired to have the seat back fold flat against the seat cushion to increase the cargo carrying capacity of the vehicle. However, conventional seat assemblies that are adjustable to an easy-entry position either do not additionally provide for a seat back that can be folded flat against a seat cushion or require overly complicated mechanisms for doing so.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a seat assembly having a simple mechanism for maintaining a seat back in a forwardly tilted position while the seat assembly is adjusted to an easy-entry position, and further allows the seat back to be adjusted to a fold flat position lying against the seat cushion.